


To New Beginnings

by YoungTrust



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, THE DRESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungTrust/pseuds/YoungTrust
Summary: Marinette wins a contest and attends a gala, re-meeting Kagami Tsurugi.





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a short tumblr ficlet that I decided to cross-post here! I hope that you enjoy it.

Marinette stared back at her reflection nervously, fingers worrying the hem of the first of the layers of her skirt. Her eyes moved up and down the dress she was wearing with all the searching precision of an artist examining a much-beloved work for the smallest flaw.   
“Don’t worry so much Marinette, it’s beautiful!” Tikki said, flitting about the room over her charge’s head. “They’re all going to love it. You know that Mr. Agreste loves it already or you wouldn’t be invited to the gala!”  
Marinette forced her eyes away from the mirror to look at her kwami. “You’re right Tikki. It’s just… everything has been so… complicated since Lila got back and I feel like this is the only thing that’s gone right for me in months, and I’m just so scared that something’s going to happen to ruin this too.”   
Tikki flew down and hugged Marinette’s cheek as best she was able, wiping away the tears that were beginning to form. “Oh, Marinette. Don’t worry, you’ve got luck on your side, I’m sure that tonight will be just magical! And aren’t there a lot of people there that you’re excited to meet?”  
The spark returned to Marinette’s eyes and Tikki leaned back, content to listen to her bug ramble on about the list of designers that were to be in attendance that night.   
“Marinette!” Sabine Cheng called from downstairs. “Your ride is here!”   
“You can do this Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed before darting into the handmade clutch that also held Marinette’s phone and the emergency Ladybug cookie stash.   
Marinette picked up the clutch in a white-knuckled hand. She paused at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. “I can do this. I am brave, I am strong, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” 

______________________

Marinette stepped out of the car and looked up at the Grand Paris Hotel. The early spring air was heavy with the scent of the fresh blossoms that covered virtually every inch of the building’s facade. The light from the flashing cameras outside the Hotel lit up the varying shades of blue and purple and yellow that had been hidden by the encroaching twilight.   
The car pulled away behind her and Marinette took a deep breath, moving to join the crowd of socialites, designers, and models that was flowing down the red carpet and into the hotel. Marinette was grateful that she was unknown, moving past the gauntlet of reporters with ease. Nadja caught her eye and gave her a quick thumbs up, and then she was inside the hotel. She stood quietly in the elevator as it rose toward the banquet rooms.   
It seemed like no more than five seconds had passed before the doors opened. Marinette hardly recognized the already grand hotel. Much like the outside, flowers were strewn about the entire room, lending a magical quality to the space. Models weaved in and out of the guests in the newest spring fashion, evening wear by the likes of Gabriel and Givenchy casually brushing up against the refreshment tables.   
The sight took Marinette’s break away. How was she supposed to fit in here? She stepped out of the elevator and hung back, clinging to the walls of the room. Everyone in here was so poised and elegant and… oh god, she was an imposter and they were all going to find out and she’d be laughed out of the fashion world and she’d never intern at Gabriel or start her own label and no one would ever take her seriously again.   
She moved to dash back towards the elevator, but one of her heels caught on the skirt of her dress and she was falling -- until she wasn’t. She finally registered the warm arms that surrounded her -- someone had caught her. She rightened herself as quickly as she could, pulling herself off of the other person, head bowed, cheeks on fire, and rambling nervous apologies.   
Her mystery rescuer laughed, high and light. Marinette raised her head to see Kagami Tsurugi in what had to be the most well-tailored pantsuit she’d seen in her life. The squeak that proceeded to escape from her was completely involuntary and entirely embarrassing.   
“Hello, Marinette.” Kagami inclined her head. “I am glad that I was able to run into you tonight, so to speak.”  
Great, at this rate her face was going to be pinker than her dress. “Uh, er, yes, I’m sorry for into running you… err for running into you!”   
Kagami laughed again and there was something about that sound that made Marinette’s blush deepen and her heart soar.   
“I mean that I had been meaning to apologize to you for some time.”  
Marinette blinked, surprised. That was about the last thing she’d expected the other girl to say. “Apologize? What for?”   
Kagami’s eyes never left hers, gaze direct and unwavering. “Recently facts have come to light that reveal that I sorely misjudged you during our previous meetings. I would like a chance to start over and really get to know you, if you would be amenable.”  
Marinette smiled and offered her hand. “Of course. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s my dream to become a fashion designer someday and, frankly, I’m feeling more than a bit out of place at this party.”   
Kagami blinked and a slow smirk stole across her features. She took Marinette’s hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulled it up and pressed a feather-light kiss to the back of Marinette’s palm. “I am Kagami Tsurugi. I will one day be a world champion fencer and, frankly, I have never seen the point of these parties.”   
Marinette froze the moment that the back of her hand touched Kagami’s lips. There was a warm feeling inside her that reminded her of the feeling of being wrapped inside Tikki’s magic. She hadn’t felt this since… since the day with the umbrella. Her feelings for Adrien had steadily waned the past few months, first because of his absolute unwillingness to deal with the fact that Lila was lying to and manipulating their classmates and then because of his frankly disturbing views of the famous picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug kissing during Oblivio. She had given up her crush and torn down her pictures, deciding to focus on herself for a while. It had been a good decision, but… her heart was beating out of her chest and she hadn’t felt this good, this confident, this desirable, in… in a long time.   
A jolt of reckless Ladybug confidence ran through her and before she knew what she was doing she’d raised one eyebrow and replied. “I don’t know, I hear that they can be somewhat more enjoyable if one has someone to dance with.”  
Kagami’s smile chased away the doubt that had risen up behind that wave of courage. She bowed over Marinette’s hand, still held gently in her grip. “Perhaps we should investigate this rumor more thoroughly?”  
One second, Marinette was nodding and the next she was once again wrapped in Kagami’s arms, this time on the dance floor. Marinette had never honest-to-goodness waltzed before, but Kagami led her effortlessly through the steps, her warm brown eyes intent and never wavering from Marinette’s.   
She could feel the beginning of something new, deep in her chest, warm and strong and steady. Maybe coming to the gala wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
